castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belnades
Sypha Belnades (known as Cipher Fernandez or Cipher Vernades in Japanese) is one of the protagonists of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. She also appears in Castlevania Judgment as a playable character. The English version of the Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse's instruction manual refers to Sypha as a male, leading to confusion of Sypha's gender early on. Story ''Early Life'' Sypha Belnades was a witch who harnessed the energy of spirits to command the power of the elements. Sypha grew up among witches in Wallachia. When she was very young, children of the night, including the vampire Carmilla, darkened the hearts of men and helped spark the great witch trials which resulted in the death of many of Sypha's sister witches. Castlevania: Judgment Both of her parents were killed in the process.See Japanese Dracula Curse translation at the Castlevania Realmhttp://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv3/documents/CV3J.txt Sypha escaped and was found wandering near a monastery in Wallachia and was granted protection by the church. Sypha would remain at that monastery for some time and would train as a monk. She eventually mastered the elements of fire, ice, and lightning by making a deal with spirits. Sypha had a burning desire to destroy anything tainted by darkness who she felt was responsible for mankind's actions against her kind and would become a hunter for the church. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populance became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.19,20,21,22. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse. Sypha was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern. Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story Mode. Character: Sypha Belnades. Ending. She was eventually captured by a Cyclops and was turned into a statue. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. Trevor managed to put an end to the cyclops, and Sypha was freed of her petrification. She then decided to go along with him. Together with Grant Danasty, a freedom fighter, and Alucard, Dracula's son, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. Akumajo Densetsu ending. ''Legacy'' Sypha likely left her hard life as a hunter of the church and settled down as Trevor's wife. Their marriage may have been a cause for celebration throughout the land. However, Grant could not bear watching Sypha getting married to another, and they would sorely miss him at their wedding. He would avoid them for the next three years. It is also possible that Alucard would not have attended their wedding either, as he may have already have submerged himself for guilt of his part in his father's death. They would soon have children that would carry on the Belmont legacy. Sypha proved to generally have the final say in matters dealing with the home and Trevor would continue his role as Vampire Hunter. Sypha and her compatriots Alucard and Grant who had fought alongside Trevor against Dracula became known as the "Legendary Three Warriors" and their tales were passed down from generation to generation of Belmonts. Sypha had passed along great magic abilities to some of her descendants, most noticeably Juste Belmont, who would be born two hundred and fifty years later, and was able to combine the elemental spiritual magic of Sypha with the holy power passed down from Trevor. Her descendants would face Dracula many times over the next five hundred years. Other members of the Belnades Clan would also continue serving the church in much the same capacity that Sypha had for generations, including Yoko Belnades in the 21st century. Their exact relationship to Sypha is unclear. Other relatives of Sypha's include Carrie Fernandez and her cousin Camilla Fernandez of the 19th century, and Charlotte Aulin of the 20th century. Boss ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Although Sypha does not appear in person, a zombie impersonating her, along with two other zombies impersonating Trevor Belmont and Grant Danasty, is fought as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and is encountered in the Reverse Colosseum. She is an evil duplicate made to confuse Alucard. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' The trio of zombies from Symphony of the Night return in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. They are encountered in the Nest of Evil, a special area where several bosses from previous games can be fought. Battle ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Sypha is one of the allies that can be recruited in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Since she is a magic-user, Sypha fights with a staff, which is very quick but at the same does not inflict a lot of damage. Her only sub-weapon is the Stop Watch. In addition, she can equip three possible spells: Flames, Ice, and Lightning. Gallery Other Appearances ''Castlevania Judgment'' Galamoth plots to send the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future into the past to destroy his rival Dracula, and change history. A man named Aeon discovers this and pulls together champions from different eras of history into a dimensional rift, in order to find a chosen one capable of destroying Galamoth's servant, the Time Reaper. Sypha is one of these warriors. Granted the protection of the Church, Sypha vowed to hunt down the forces of evil and help mankind, despite their continued oppression of her sisters. She seeks vengeance against Carmilla, who influenced the minds of men and began the witch trials. Sypha appears wearing priestly robes, white thigh boots, and wields a double ended staff. Her theme in Castlevania Judgment is Mad Forest. ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III'' Sypha appears in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III as a supporting character. She replaces Angela from the previous two Pachislot games in the role of Trevor's ally with feminine charms. She is featured in several events, such as in the "Dracula Battle" segment where she teams up with Trevor and Alucard against Dracula, and in the cinematics that play during bonus mode. Her appearance is based on her original design from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. She still has blonde hair and wears long, blue robes but she's not entirely shrouded in them anymore. In addition, she wears white boots and a pink skirt. ''Castlevania: Dracula's Curse (Animated movie) Project 51 Productions obtained the rights from Konami to create movies based on Castlevania. Their planned project is a direct to DVD feature covering the story of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse with Sypha as one of the protagonists. The project currently appears to be on hiatus. Trivia *The Fernandez warrior from Castlevania 64 was originally conceived as Sypha Belnades herself. The designers ultimately scrapped the idea before the game's release, simply making her another Fernandez.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv64/guide-sog.htm ''Shinkigensha Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide.]staff interview. p.131. *In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Yoko Belnades is a playable character whose fighting style - very similar to Sypha's - includes the use of various spells and a weak staff. * Her name is a pun on 'cipher' - an unknown or an enigma. This fits in well with her hidden true nature. See Also * Belnades clan External Links * Sypha Belnades at the Castlevania Fan Wiki References Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Category:Judgment Characters Category:Animated Dracula's Curse Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Female